Numerous types of agricultural applicators or tractors are available today. These can include a pull-type unit or a self-propelled unit. A certain known agricultural applicator is also referred to as a “floater.” The floater is a large vehicle that uses large, oversized floatation tires to carry the vehicle across firm to muddy agricultural environments. A typical floatation chassis assembly includes a pair of rear floatation tires and a front floatation tire. The chassis assembly is configured to support one or more bulk storage tanks or bins of product for application in an agricultural environment, usually before planting in the spring or after harvest in the fall. The types of agricultural products e.g., fertilizer, herbicide, pesticide, nutrients, etc. can vary. The floater can also be utilized to tow various agricultural implements. The oversized-tired agricultural applicators are generally desired for their ability to maneuver heavy loads over extremely rough and difficult agricultural terrain with minimal soil compaction.
However, these floater-type agricultural applicators or tractors have drawbacks. Typical three-wheeled floaters include a long and generally horizontally-aligned hood configured in such a manner so as to inhibit the field of view of an operator stationed within the agricultural applicator's cab.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,364 to Woods et al. discloses a tractor configuration with a long, flat hood extending along a generally horizontal alignment toward a nose. The long, horizontal extending hood inhibits the field of view of an operator stationed with the tractor's cab.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a configuration of a three-wheeled vehicle (e.g., floater) that enhances the field of view of an operator stationed with the vehicle's cab.